The Model and Her Maker
by DovakhiinDreaming
Summary: Meet Ryuu, The latest model on the market in the world of Chobits. However, before her startup, she was stolen- and the credit of creating her was as well. Her entire world is shattered when the love of her life, or so she thought, lied to her about everything, and now she has to decide whether if even their love... Was a lie. And perhaps her special someone... is just steps away.
1. The Start Up

_"And here we have our newest model. This is Ryuu, who is truly one of a kind."_

The spokesman said, gesturing to a persocom on display. Like all persocoms, she was beautiful, designed to please the eye. She had a straight, string nose, large eyes, and skin white like snow. Her hair was black, with a blue tint, tied into to perfectly symmetrical buns. Her eyelids were decorated with golden eye shadow, and thick black eyeliner gave her a cat-like eye. Her lips were heart shaped, red and full. Her body was created to look inviting, to draw the eyes of everyone she passed. Her breasts were full and large, with tight, thin waist, and large hips and thighs, giving her an hourglass figure. She was dressed in a tight fitted kimono, red with golden dragons, and she seemed to radiate power, even when she wasn't on.

The only sight of her being a persocom was a golden headband, styled and designed to look like a hair accessory. She was nearly indistinguishable from a human woman.

 _"She has been programmed to respond to nearly every situation. She comes with self-defense protocols, and won't hesitate to protect you. She also has a lot of new, secret parameters in her system which only you will know when you purchase her."_

 _"Would you like to see her in action?"_ He asked, and the crowd roared it's approval. The spokesman pressed a button on her band.

And Ryuu powered on.

* * *

"Can you believe that load of shit?" Oliver asked, clenching the wrench in his hand to the point of indents marking his skin. Julius, his younger brother, shook his head, eyes focused on the television. It was NPC's latest model, a persocom. Julius turned around, confusion marking his face.

"Isn't that-"

Oliver nodded grimly, tossing the wrench on the floor with a flick of his wrist.

"Yeah. That's Ryuu, named after the dragon, designed to look like Kinoshima."

"Kinoshima… Your friend?"

"Yeah. The one who passed away. Jacob must've stolen and patented her while I was in Iraq."

Oliver stared at the screen, with looks that could kill.

"The slimy bastard."

Oliver had created Ryuu. It had taken him 11 years, but he finally perfected her design and systems. He'd even specially programmed her to act just like Kinoshima, recorded her laugh and downloaded it into her system, had molded and remolded her lips until they were shaped just like he remembered. Kinoshima's life had been cut short, and Oliver would give her another life.

He transferred everything he remembered. How she would look at him, the way her mouth curled up at the edges when she said certain words, her inborn ability to surgically transfer hearts and save lives. Every little thing he remembered, she now knew.

And once again, she slipped through his fingers, eluding his grasp. Death took her once. He would not, no- could not lose her again.

Oliver's face was one of anguish as he recalled her in the morgue, deathly pale, lips looking like Ophelia drowned, a deadly shade of blue. Her chest had been cut open, the size of her organs weighted and measured, the y-shaped incision marring her beautiful, beautiful breasts. And when he read the autopsy, he couldn't sleep for a week.

He slammed his fist into the table, seeking relief- but it wasn't enough. Rage made him restless, and he kicked the table, before picking it up completely and heaving it across the room. It met the wall with a mind-numbing clang, sending tools and parts flying. Only then did his anger dissipate.

His eyes landed on a photograph on the floor, probably falling off when the table flew. It was a younger, happier him, with his best friend, arm slung around her shoulders. Even in high school, he was a looker, one of those "bad boy" types. His black hair was messy, with a dimpled, wolfy smile, and olive skin after which he was named. His eyes were a sea-blue, and they held entire oceans.

And the girl- he likeness to the persocom was not only striking, but identical. She was grinning, black hair down and falling past her shoulders in a slick river,

face flushed red from the alcohol. And Oliver wasn't even looking at the camera, but only at her, wondering why she'd settle for a nobody like him, and praying to god that she'd stay.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" A small voice asked. In the doorway stood little Julius, barely hitting four feet, his little race car pajamas hanging off his slight frame. Oliver smiled, walking over and resting a hand on the boy's head. The child looked up at him with so much love and admiration it made his heart hurt.

"Yeah. Just cleaning up." He said softly, reaching for the boy's hand.

"When are we getting her back?"

Oliver smiled a tired smile.

"Soon, kid. Soon."

* * *

Ryuu sat in her room, restless. Ever since they turned her on, she felt this way. Like... She was missing something. The girl stood near the window, peering down at the street far below. Somewhere, a car honked. A wolf howled.

It had been two weeks since her startup, two weeks of touring the globe to show off her latest technology. Every night a new hotel, every day, another adoring crowd throwing money and roses at her, like she was some kind of stripper.

Tonight they were in the city of angels, but to Ryuu, it sure didn't feel like heaven.

"Ryuu?" A voice asked, and she spun around, startled. However, she quickly relaxed, seeing who it was.

Jayce, her maker. The dark skinned, African American boy with thick dreads and a white smile, the one she first saw when she opened her eyes. He had met he with a smile, said her name.

Closing the gap between them, Jayce pulled her in for a passionate kiss, taking her breath away as he took her hair down and ran his fingers through the soft mass.

"How are you doing, love?" She asked when his mouth left hers. His gaze swept down her body, and suddenly his lips were at his throat, nibbling at the flesh. She sighed, warming up to him by the minute. A conversation would've been nice, she thought, but he had his needs. He came first, after all. He always did.

"Fine. Better now, that you're here. God, you are so beautiful. I knew from the moment I saw you I had to have you." He muttered. Ryuu tensed, her programming sensing a lie. And Jayce, sensing his mistake, covered his tracks.

"I meant, when I first had you completely done." He said, hands fumbling at her kimono. She masked the confusion and suspicion on her face and he mistook it for lust- and he led her to the bed.

"Shall we have some fun?"

Anything he said, she'd obey.

Oliver sat on a small couch in a cluttered apartment. A small, Asian girl sat before him, a bright yellow sweater hanging off her shoulders. She couldn't be more than 17. Her black hair was cut in a bob, and she smiled a lovely smile. Oliver cleared his throat.

"There's no rushing Aitsū, trust me. She'll come when she's ready." She said, and just then, a girl walked in. She had light brown skin, and thick, brown hair that fell in curls down her back. She was an older model, and her ears were large and triangular on her head.

The persocom sat next to Sam, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and kissing her softly, lovingly. Everything about the lightskin seemed to radiate love, The two took a moment to look into eachother's eyes, before Oliver cleared his throat.

"Can we just... Do this?" He asked nervously. Aitsu sighed,.

"Video Recording Software initializing. Update and startup complete. Recording..."

Oliver stared into the persocom's eyes, heart rattling in his chest like a broken toy.

"Look, Ryuu. I understand you don't know who I am... But I know you."

To the side, Sam cringed, earning a chuckle from Aitsu.

"That sounded less creepy in my head. But it's true. I do know you. You love dogs, and have a secret fear of cows. You can barely sit through an action movie without making the cutest sound affects. You used to think Orchids were inhabited by fairies when we were kids. And your smile- it could break through the eyes of the blind. Your laugh sounded like music. It gets me everytime."

Oliver choked up, unable to go on. Sam took Aitsu's face in her hands.

"We know you. We're your family, not Jayce. Oliver created you, not that loser. If you want answers... You'll find it here. And likewise, if you want love- it's here. Samantha signing out."

* * *

Leave a review if you want more! Thanks~


	2. The Address

**Author's note:**

 **So, I've gotten some questions in my PM's and such about this- whoops! In my head, everything makes sense. I forget people might actually read this.**

 **So, the time period is two years after my other story, "Priceless Sorrows."**

 **Which is one year after the Chobits storyline.**

 **And how does Oliver know Sam and Aitsu, you ask?**

 **All in good time, children.**

 **All in good time.**

* * *

Samantha sighed, glancing over at her persecom, a tired smile on her lips. After the recording, Oliver had left in a hurry, the emotion in the room making him uncomfortable. She remembered the first time she met him, not too long before she got Aitsu.

Sam had been struggling with her mother's disappearance. Her vanishing had really surprised everyone- one moment she was there, the next, gone, without a trace. It is a hard thing, to lose a mother. Almost too hard- to heavy a weight to bear alone. Her father started working full time, so she was alone most of time with her thoughts. She became somewhat obsessed with finding her mother. It was like she pictured a trail of breadcrumbs, and all she had to do was follow them.

So every day, she walked around town, asking questions. Searching.

The day she met Oliver, it was rainy. It had been cold, and wet, the icy fingers of the storm tearing into her clothing and soaking her socks. She was tired of looking for her mother, but she didn't know what else to do.

Finally, she just sat down, numb and tired. She wondered why… She didn't stay.

The wind began to howl through the empty streets, and then Samantha saw a couple. A tall boy with olive skin and dark hair, smiling down at the girl. She was focused on something on the ground, and after a moment of staring, she realized the girl was talking.

To a frog.

It was very absurd, so absurd, that Samantha almost smiled. Almost. Instead, she snorted, which drew the attention of the two.

And they just stared openly at each other. The couple, the girl, and the frog.

Until finally- finally- the pair made their way over to her. Once closer, Samantha could see that the girl was beautiful. And she wondered why she was with the dude, who was just average looking. But maybe she was biased, being lesbian and all.

The girl was dressed in a kimono, a paper umbrella over her head. She looked like… Samantha grasped for the name. She looked just like Lotus, from the novel "The Good Earth." She looked like the fairest of them all.

"I know you. You're that girl whose mother ran away." The woman said, peering down at her curiously. Her voice was melodic, like music. Sure, and confident.

Samantha decided right away she didn't like her.

"She didn't run. She's just… On vacation." Samantha said, crossing her arms.

The woman didn't look convinced.

"Did she send you a postcard? No? Then she's not on vacation, sweetie."

"Does she ever shut up?" Samantha asked the boy, irritation marking her features.

"Not when I'm drunk." She answered for him. "My name is Kinoshima, and I have a feeling we'll be great friends. I can tell. I have a mother's intuition."

That was it.

"Now look here, you arrogant piece of-"

* * *

Samantha was awoken from her thoughts by a faint beeping noise. She turned to Aitsu suddenly, who gazed off into space. Once more she was reminded her love was a persecom, that she wasn't alive. However, it didn't change the love she felt for her. They had been through so much.

Once more, a beeping sound erupted from her.

"Message received. Model number136-8-098-oo6-7469-003."

Sam gasped, hand flying to her mouth. It worked. It had actually worked.

"What's it say?" She asked urgently, heart fluttering in her chest.

Aitsu blinked.

"Nothing much, really. Just an address."

Aitsu searched for a pen, before scrawling it down on a scrap of paper. Samantha didn't recognize the address, but she knew wherever it was, they'd go.

"We have to tell Oliver."

"It's been six hours. It's four in the morning. He's asleep." Aitsu said tiredly, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Though she couldn't be tired, Samantha realized she'd been on for over 24 hours, on hyper drive, searching the area's IP addresses and awaiting a message that may never arrive. She probably needed to charge.

Samantha kissed her cheek and rubbed her back, taking the tired persecom in her arms.

"We'll just tell him now, and let him go ahead and see her. You need your rest, and I'm not going without you. Who knows when you could have a relapse."

"I'm fine." Aitsu murmured.

"But the coder said, if you have one of your fits again, it might be so bad you won't switch back to-"

"Shhh…"

"And then when we take you to the coder he'll try to switch you back and you might not retain your mem-"

Aitsu shut her up with a kiss, ending the conversation.


	3. The Meeting

Julius tapped his brother's shoulders, gently shaking him awake.

"Oliver, wake up."

Oliver groaned, turning around on the couch to face the cushions, squeezing his eyes shut.

"There's someone at the door. Should I get it?"

Oliver, not fully processing, mumbled his consent and went back to his dreams.

 _Why didn't you make it with ears, sir?_

 _ **Because. Life as a persocom is so incredibly hard. You aren't taken seriously, you are bullied, ridiculed, for sharing love with someone, your will is not your own. Your very existence is a controversy. I didn't want him to face those challenges.**_

 _Is it true you made it because you were lonely for sexual companionship after Kinoshima died?_

 _ **No, what the fuck? Don't you understand he's a child?**_

 _Sir, can you tell me more about Kinoshima's sudden death?_

 _How are you struggling with your loss?_

 _Mr. Hughes, can you elaborate?_

 _ **He has a name. Call him by his fucking name.**_

 _Why did you make it look so much like a human?_

 _Is it for sale?_

 _How much does it cost?_

 _ **Didn't I just say why? Jesus. Leave us alone. Come on, Julius.**_

* * *

Oliver sat up in bed with a start, heart pounding. He nervously skimmed the dark room, looking for something amiss- like reporters. However, everything was as it was. The couch was there, pictures on the wall. Coffee table with chess on it.

He leaned over and picked up the glass piece, a knight. He fingered the cold figurine and sighed, lost in his thoughts.

Julius. Kinoshima.

Where was Julius?

He quietly set the chess piece back on the board, glancing around the room. The front door was open.

Dog tags clinking against his chest, Oliver reached under the couch and grabbed his Remington ACR, his military rifle. He clicked the cartridge into place, and began to search the house, heart pounding.

He cleared each corner with precision and accuracy from military training.

Bathroom: Clear.

Kitchen: Clear.

Bedroom: Clear.

Lastly, the garage. He could hear voices from within, and he concentrated, straining to recognize the voices. As he drew near, he could understand.

"This here is where he made you. Took him forever. You don't remember, do you?"

It was Julius.

"I can always upload my memories into yours, if you want. I'm so glad you're finally around! It gets so boring. Oliver never wants to play. But now that we're all here, we can build forts and stuff! Like old times."

A feminine, soothing voice responded in a low tone.

"Of course, Jules."

"You'll stay, won't you? Won't you stay?"

A pause.

"We all have our flaws and weakness. My flaw, one of the few, is that I cannot refuse you, precious child. I will stay."

Oliver froze, recognizing the voice, the nickname, the flaw.

Ryuu.

Oliver walked into the garage, not sure what to expect. And there he saw her. Kinoshima reborn, in all her glory. Her hair was down, wet, dripping puddles on the floor. She wore the same kimono from the first day. Julius and she faced the wall, away from Oliver, oblivious to his silent entrance.

Only when he dropped the gun, did they turn around.

How beautiful she was. It was as if she never left. Her lips, her curves, her eyes, the smile pulling at her lips, it all came back to him. She studied his face, hazel eyes searching. Searching for what, he did not know.

She stepped forward, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair.

"Do- Do you remember?" He choked out, unsure, unbelieving that she had returned.

Ryuu shook her head, hazel eyes clouded with confusion.

"No. I do not. I just feel as though I've done this before. Run my fingers through your hair. Is it true? Is this all true?" She asked.

Oliver nodded, his own hands cupping Ryuu's face. She leaned into his touch, sadness making her smile droop.

"So much I do not remember. When Jayce started me up, I guess he must have wiped all of my data of you. And then, on the way here, I manually rewired him from my system and masked my IP address so he can't shut me down from afar. Not only this, but when my IP address changed, a lot of my systems crashed. My speech is… inhuman." She hesitated.

At the mention of Jayce, Ryuu's eyes teared up. Oliver frowned, releasing her from his grasp. His walls came up.

The moment was gone.

Julius came over, reached up and tugged on his brother's sleeve. The two looked down.

"Can we go to Sam's house? Please? I want to start filling Kinoshima here with my memories, and that'll take hours. Sam has the best movies." He asked in his high pitched voice, eyes wide.

"I am called Ryuu. Not Kinoshima." She corrected, the venom in her voice making them both flinch. She did, however, smooth it over with a shaky smile.

Oliver looked at her closely, but finally nodded.

"We better drop by. I don't feel like dealing with Julius's tantrums this early." He said, casting his eyes downwards.

Julius smiled his winning smile.

"Then it's settled. We'll go over, kick down the door army style, maybe Oliver will let me hold the gun. And then we'll watch frozen! Or Moana! Moana, okay? I decided. Moana."

* * *

 **So, here's chapter 3.**

 **I realize there are now more persecoms than humans in the story.**

 **Julius, Aitsu, and Ryuu.**

 **New characters will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **If you haven't done so already, check out ThanosofTitan's story, Coming to Terms. It's brilliant.**


	4. The Memories

Ryuu paced her room nervously, unsure. Her entire world had been shattered, her grip on reality loosened. There was a knock at the door, and heart artificial heart pounded away in her chest like a drum. Jayce. No, not Jayce. He wouldn't have knocked. Her audio receptors registered that the knocking was feminine, less power behind it.

Ryuu calmed down.

She walked across the velvet carpet of the hotel room, reaching out to turn to knob. The door opened on well-oiled hinges, revealing a very cute looking persecom.

Her hair was blue, tied into two braids, and she wore a maid costume. Her ears were small and attractive, with the likeness of cat ears, perched atop her head.

"So sorry to bother you mam, but I've just received notice that Jayce Pierson will later tonight. Something unexpected has come up. Shall I forward you the email?" She asked, electric blue eyes large and inviting, meant to assure.

Ryuu nodded, and almost instantly a message entered her system. She skimmed it quickly, before letting out a sigh of relief. She would not have to face him today, she would not have to tell him she knew of his lie. She had debated whether playing it normal, and lying to him, but she realized that her programming prevented her from doing such, at least to her creator.

And then she remembered he wasn't her creator, and could lie if she wanted.

"Thank you. If nothing else, then I'll be going now." Ryuu said dismissively, slowly shutting the door.

Once alone, she replayed the video in her head, studying the people in it. A slender, pale girl. A darker boy, with olive skin and dark hair. She felt drawn to him, he didn't seem like a stranger. It was like… She knew him.

Which was ridiculous, because she'd never met him.

There was something in his eyes- something overcast and dark, like he'd seen terrible things. Her eyes studied the way he looked at the screen, at the persecom filming. He seemed to understand she wasn't just an object. It was unnerving.

Something metal clinked against his chest. Ryuu paused the video in a millisecond and zoomed in on the image. In blocky letters was a name.

 **Kinoshima.**

Ryuu did not recognize the name.

For several hours, she watched and re-watched the video, never moving from her stance. Persecoms could stand for hours, never getting sore or tired. They only sat to seem more human. It was peculiar, to see someone who never needed to move, or breathe.

There was movement behind the door. The jingling of keys, the tired sigh and exhalation of breath, the scent of cologne. Ryuu went over to the television mounted on the wall and clicked the band on her head, a small port opening and a tiny wire poked out of the crevice. With quick hands, she attached the wire to the screen, configured the set up, and waited.

Jayce entered, his suit wrinkled, his tie loosened from his neck. He seemed flushed, as if he had been working out, red creeping up his neck. He smiled his tired smiled when he saw her, and walked into her open arms.

She accepted his affection readily, resting her head on his shoulder as if everything was normal. She felt his kiss on her cheek, the scratch of his stubble. As she inhaled his husky scent, she realized there was something… different.

A hint of jasmine. Ryuu's eyes focused on his suit, and noticed a pale, blonde hair, resting on his tie.

It was not a dog hair.

Jealousy and suspicion made her relinquish her hold early, and that was when he noticed her attached to the television.

"What's this, honey?" He asked, gesturing to the screen. She smiled a warm smile, feigning happiness.

"Oh, why don't you see for yourself?" She asked, playing the video. She watched as his face darkened, rage settling over his features as he saw Oliver, before being overridden by shock, and then fear. He cleared his throat when she settled his gaze on him, cold and unforgiving.

"Honey, I can explain." He said nervously, smoothing back his dreads.

"Is this true?" She asked, voice rising. _Please, Jayce. Say this is not true. Make me believe it._

"Don't look at me like that, with those eyes. It makes it even harder." Jayce looked away from her.

"Is this true?" Ryuu repeated, voice breaking.

"Yes. But hear me out- I was lonely, and that asshole was obsessed, and I just needed-"

He reached out for her, but Ryuu backed away from his grasp, understanding dawning upon her.

"Get away from me." She hissed, tearing the wire from the television and ending the feed. Something in her chest hurt, hurt so bad, like something broke. She needed to see a doctor. A coder. A mechanic. Somebody, anybody- to make this hurt stop. Even if it meant being turned off.

Jayce's face was one of hurt.

"Please, babe, listen. I love you." He whispered, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. She glared at him, pushed him away with her hands. If she could cry, tears would be falling, raining down. Suddenly, she was pounding on his chest, face a mask of rage and betrayal, mouth curled back into a snarl.

"Stop it.-"

"You stole my life from me! You lied to me! About everything!" She yelled. "And for what? Cash in your pocket? A promotion! You asshole!" She snapped.

Jayce's eyes narrowed and he took a breath, clenching his jaw so hard Ryuu heard something pop.

"So what? There's nothing you can do about it now. I own you. And you are clearly defective, attacking me like that. You stupid-" He raised his hand, as if to slap her.

Ryuu gasped and recoiled, as she saw something in him she had not seen. There is the person you see on the outside, and then there is the person inside. And deeper still, locked away, is the true self, a hidden creature not used to seeing the light. An animal.

And Ryuu had seen.

"I am leaving, you hear me? I am going." She said calmly, turning around to pack, and she realized, she didn't need anything. She wasn't alive.

"You can't leave me. I own you." Jayce said firmly, and Ryuu laughed, a hollow sound.

"You try and stop me, and I expose everything you've done. You'll be labeled a fraud, a fake, and sent to jail. Let me go, and I keep your secret."

"What am I supposed to say? When you've disappeared."

"I don't care. Say I was defective, like you've already told me I was." She whispered, looking past him. She walked out of the room and never looked back.

Ryuu recanted her tale, suddenly nervous beneath Oliver's steady gaze. She was sitting in Aitsu's and Sam's small living room, Julius at her feet, eyes focused on the screen. He was a cute little boy, she thought. She liked his pale skin and dimpled smile, his brown eyes wide and large on his face, thick black lashes acting like a protective screen. His cheeks had a hint of baby fat, and everything about him screamed young and alive- so much she often forgot he was like her- created, not born. Persecom, not human.

He had no ear ports, she had noticed- so he transmitted each memory through a USB drive, fixed into the back of his neck. She was nervous to view the memories through someone else's eyes, so she stalled. Besides, there were just so many- The kid was on his third drive.

Oliver never stopped watching her. She felt bashful.

"You're… You're so different. You aren't like Kinoshima at all." He said finally.

"Perhaps because I am not Kinoshima. I am me." She responded. Oliver leaned back in the couch, arms crossed.

"See, Sam? Kinoshima would've never had said that. She'd have simply slapped me, you know? Or interrupted me, or something. It's like you don't have any of the programming I created at all." He said. It wasn't rude, the way he said it, more like he was posing a question. Ryuu wasn't offended. She understood. Just hours ago, she thought she knew who Jayce was.

Sam looked up from her book, taking off her glasses and squeezing her temples. The gesture made her seem years older.

"Look, Olive. She's obviously running on some weird OS, nothing you can't fix. Jayce covered his tracks and reprogrammed her to his liking. She's not Kinoshima anymore, she's Ryuu, understand? Maybe… Maybe if she remembered, she could adapt, but then again, maybe not. She's not that different from Aitsu, now that I think about it."

Oliver looked up, tilting his head. Sam continued.

"When I first got Aitsu, she was… peculiar, to say the least. The whole Kamala thing, the glitch, the virus. Whatever you want to call it. However, now she's mostly Aitsu. This isn't making sense, is it? I'm tired. I just mean, people change. Kinoshima is gone. I don't think she's coming back. Got it?"

Oliver's face darkened, and he got up from the couch, glaring at Samantha.

"She may be gone to you, but not to me." He pointed an accusing finger at Ryuu, who flinched. "She was supposed to be Kinoshima. Kinoshima was meant to be alive in her, not… Not Ryuu." He muttered.

Sam shrugged.

"Don't blame her." She said, going back to her book. Oliver stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Aitsu got up from the floor and took a seat next to Ryuu, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it seems chaotic, but you'll get used to it. This is just how we work. Sam gets moody. Oliver gets angry. Oliver leaves. Julius brings him back. We have dinner. We have fun. Repeat."

Ryuu nodded, trying to process everything that had happened. It was just so much.

Julius shot up suddenly, detached the usb from his neck and handed it to the dark-haired 'com.

"All done. There are 4,000 files on the drives, 'kay? Get to it!" He said happily, before flopping back on the floor and watching the screen. On the T.V, Moana sang.

Aitsu gave Ryuu a reassuring pat.

"Better get to watching. You'll understand why everyone is…" She gestured to the room. "Like this."

* * *

 _Julius, are you filming again?_ Kinoshima asked, shaking her head with an exasperated smile.

 _Yep!_

Ryuu watched the memories through Julius's eyes, throughout the night. Some were only seconds, other hours, long. Everyone at the lake, Oliver running through the waves with Julius on his back, Kinoshima laying in the sand in her bikini, watching with a smile as she sipped at her beer. Samantha searched for shells with a persecom. Ryuu noted that it wasn't Aitsu- some silver-haired boy who didn't talk much.

Oliver and Kinoshima dancing beneath a sky full of stars, dressed elegantly. Prom.

 _Kinoshima, over here! Throw me the ball! Hey, not- Guys, stop kissing for once… Uhg, fine._

 _Oliver, can you read me a story?_

 _Sure, kid. Which one?_

 _The one with the duck. And can Kinoshima make the sound affects?_

 _Maybe, if she's not too drunk._

 _I like it when she's drunk. It sounds funnier._

* * *

 _Kino, why do you drink so much?_

 _Kinoshima smiled down at the boy._

 _Because… Hey, is that a butterfly?_

 _Where? Where?_

* * *

 _How did you meet Kino, Oliver?_

 _Oliver frowned._

 _Freshman year._

 _And?_

 _She hated me._

* * *

 _Sam! Sam! Sam!_

 _Jesus, what, dude?_

 _Hi._

* * *

Oliver proposing. Kino saying no.

Weeks pass.

Oliver proposing again.

 _"I'm too young. You know how I feel about you. I love you, but no."_

 _"I vote yes. Julius votes yes. Sam votes yes."_

 _"I don't think that's how it works."_

* * *

The memories went on forever- but gradually, they slowed down.

So much laughter. A lot of arguments. Failed starts, rocky finishes.

And finally, a funeral.

Ryuu paused the memories, confused. How had Kinoshima died? Julius wasn't there, so there was no film.

She played the memory.

Julius walking up to the ebony casket. Planting a kiss on kino's lips.

 _You never told my why you drank. But I know why now. I understand._ A sniffle. Suddenly, the film became blurry, and she realized Julius could cry, and that was why the film was so. But a hand quickly wiped away the water.

 _Why did you have to go? That's what I don't understand. Come back. Please come back. We never got to finish the tree house. You told me we would. You told me we could go back to the lake. You told me you loved me._

 _Don't you love me? Please, Kino. I love you. You're the mother I never got to have. No, I take that back. You're my mom. My real mom, okay? Okay?_

 _Answer me. Please. Please?_

 _I'll be good. I promise. Just come back._

Ryuu turned off the feed.

She couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Heya! I know this isn't the best story out there, but I don't think it's the worst. Thanks for sticking around this long. Heh. Anyways, more to come, after I update the rest of my stories. Stay tuned~**


	5. The War

**My chapters seem to be pretty serious- and come on, it's Valentine's day! Here's a chapter of cuteness and happiness. Not a lot of developments in this chapter, but still: It's cute. I had to get it out of my system.**

* * *

Julius fell asleep in Ryuu's arms- so innocent and trusting, it made her heart hurt. He looked at Ryuu like she was the sun itself, and she could also see in those eyes of his that he was afraid she'd leave again. And so she indulged in his every whim, doing anything as long as the sadness stayed at bay.

She marveled at how perfectly he fit in her arms, his head nestled against her shoulder, arms curled around her neck, his soft breathing mechanisms making his chest rise and fall. Once again, Ryuu noted that it was just a cooling system, and that the boy wasn't really alive. Even so, he looked so... fresh, and young. She wondered how long he had been a child.

Ryuu glanced over at the window, even though her internal clock told her it was late morning, approximately 11:17 am. She knew that soon, the rest of the house would awake, and begin to look at her as if she were a ticking time bomb. Julius was the only one who looked at her like she wasn't.

Outside Julius's room, Aitsu planted a kiss on Sam's temple. The girl, still wrapped up in her dream, swatted her away and buried her face into a pillow.

"Uteki sent us a video. She's having a lot of fun- you know how much she wanted to meet her favorite author."

There was a mumble from within the pillow. It sounded like "Mmm.. phmm mer humnah."

Luckily, her audio processors were up and running, and she understood. What she really said was- "That's nice. Any news from your boyfriend?"

Aitsu scowled. "You know you're my one and only."

Samantha looked up from her pillow, dark eyes suddenly alert and awake. A small smile pulled at her lips. "You used to like him, didn't you?"

Aitsu pounced on the girl, straddling her by the hips, holding her down by her wrists. Her long brown ringlets brushed Sam's face.

"Correction- Kamala liked him. And she's on vacation." Aitsu let out a playful growl. Sam looked unconvinced.

"Uh-huh. And that's sad- I'm actually in the mood, now." She pouted.

Aitsu couldn't resist her- especially when she looked at her this way, tears glittering in the corners of her eyes, ready to fall. Gently, she leaned down, her lips brushing against the asian's. Sam's hands slipped from the 'com's grasp, and began to venture up and down the girl's body, taking note of her curves, nimble fingers making Aitsu gasp in delight, and the kiss quickly grew passionate.

But just before they could go any further, Sam saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. Julius was watching, and trying his best to be sneaky, creeping behind the couch. Aitsu then noticed as well.

"Julius, are you filming us?"

A pause. "No."

Samantha shoved Aitsu off of her and jumped up, preceding to chase the boy around, ignoring his joyful shrieks.

"You stupid- delete that video! Delete it, you little monster!" Sam shouted. Aitsu watched the two run around the house, knocking down boxes and lamps. Pure chaos.

Ryuu entered the room, eyes wide, with Oliver close behind.

"Should I intervene?" She asked, concerned. Oliver shook his head, stretching. "Nope. She won't hurt him- if she even manages to catch him, she'll just tickle him until Julius gives in."

Ryuu realized he was being less angry with her, and wondered if the scene of everyone being a family had put him in a better mood. She got her answer when he offered her a sheepish smile, before grabbing a broom and jumping in front of Julius, facing Sam, intending to protect.

"You won't touch him, foul beast!" He yelled. Aitsu grabbed a pillow, and leaped to her lover's side, brandishing her weapon.

"ATTACK!" Aitsu shouted, and chaos reigned supreme. Ryuu stood and watched with a bewildered smile, shaking her head. This was certainly a change of pace from what she was used to- it was pleasant, even.

But it wasn't until Julius grabbed her by the hand that she got involved. Grabbing the closet thing to her, she jumped into battle, holding a mop.

Oliver watched in awe as he realized how lethal she was with a fucking cleaning utensil. She slapped foes aside, dodged incoming blows from pillows, rolled under desks, and finally, threw the mop like a javelin. And then he realized, of course she was. She was programmed to be good at- well, pretty much everything combat related.

"Ryuu, join our side- girls versus boys." Samantha said. Her teammates looked at her questioningly, and she smiled a devious smile, spinning to face Oliver. The man gulped.

She reached out to grab the mop, and raised it like a sword- and charged. The two met with a flurry of blows, so evenly matched that everyone ceased fighting and just sat down to watch.

Ryuu realized that even though she was good, she wasn't getting anywhere. She also noticed that he didn't really attack- merely avoided or blocked.

Ryuu's headband glowed, marking that she had an incoming message.

 _Use your feminine charms to your advantage,_ Aitsu said.

"No fair! Are you guys messaging?" Oliver asked, and Julius laughed.

Without another word, Ryuu reached out and caressed his face, soft hands running over the scar across his nose, before sliding down the side of his neck, and ending just above his collarbones. She noticed how he leaned into her touch without thinking, and how he had dropped the broom. Seized with emotion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, until they were nose to nose.

"I win." She whispered, staring into his eyes. He shook his head. Just then, she felt the wooden broom press into her back- Julius had picked it up and had her cornered.

"We win." He stated finally, and the two were interrupted by loud applause from Aitsu and Sam. Remembering their places, they split apart, and Julius grinned.

"No use hiding it now. I have EVERYTHING on film. Yep! I have Aitsu and Sam making out, and I have you and Oliver- well, you didn't kiss her. Dontcha wanna kiss her?"

Awkward silence. Oliver blushed, while Aitsu whistled.

"Why aren't you- fine. Let me show you how it's done." Oliver looked on in confusion as Julius picked up a teddy bear and began to make out with it. Sam deadpanned.

"I feel bad for the teddy bear." Aitsu whispered. Sam giggled. But Ryuu wasn't looking at Julius's display, rather, she was looking at Oliver's strong arms, at his curved smile, the dimple in his chin. And Oliver tore his eyes away from Julius, and gazed at her. He felt a force pulling him in, he was caught adrift in her gravity.

It was Ryuu who pulled away first, eyes drifting down. She knew that he didn't love her, or remotely even liked her. She knew that he loved Kinoshima, and what she represented.

And since she was looking down, she didn't notice the hurt in his eyes.


End file.
